Pull the Trigger, Isabelle (an Animal Crossing creepypasta)
It was another day without him. The air cold and sterile like always, the fog covering the land, the silence almost deafening. Isabelle sits at her desk staring at her desk and nodding back between sleep and consciousness, as per usually she had another restless night. The memories of the Mayor and the things she had to do in his name. How many times has Isabelle had to destroy her own town? How many times must she hear "yes, I'd like to make a new town". She might hide it under her cute and happy exterior, but every night she lays restless thinking of the poor innocent people she had to slay due to the mayor's orders. Her life an endless snapshot of pain and suffering along with sleepless nights and hard work for another fool who will kill the innocent. What has become of her but a hollow shell of a tired woman? She heard a noise from the outside. A train. It was a train. A noise familiar but unknown to her, at first it was confusion. "who would be out here anyways?" she said to herself. The few villagers mindlessly walking around turned to look at the who, or what would be stepping out. It was him. Isabelle's heart sunk to the bottom of her stomach. She knew why he had arrived, it wasn't for a happy return. It was for a clean slate, a massacre. The villagers, confused, looked at the mayor. It had been nearly 4 years since they had seen a true human, they were only told of in rumors, usually as a monster. They would come a wreck havoc and leaving nothing but fire and suffering in their wake. All the villagers ran inside and locked the doors as to not be seen by the human. He made a B line to his ex office. Isabelle, shocked and in fear, tried to find a place to hide. But it was too late, the Mayor had already found her first. "U-uh...Hi, Mayor." "Isabelle, I'd like to make a new town." Those words hit her like a truck, she can't do this, can she? Must she? Thoughts raced through her head until the Mayor rubbed her head. "Hey...I just haven't been here in a while, I just wanna start fresh. C'mon, it'll be quick." "M-mayor, you know what you're about to do, right? We just can't-" "Isabelle, we need to do this, please?" The Mayor grabbed the shotgun and tossed it to Isabelle. Isabelle was on the verge of tears, the color drained from her skin, but she knew what she had to do. "I-it'll be over quick, Isabelle..." she reassured herself. She went outside and shot at the first thing that moved, they were easy targets. They mostly didn't have the courage to fight back, and when they did, the shotgun usually put them out in a single shot. The Mayor oversaw the whole slaughter, making sure every man, woman and child was killed. Eventually, all 52 villagers were dead. Except one. Among the slaughter, there was one last villager, her brother Digby. Wounded and surrounded by the bodies of the villagers, he worthlessly tried to crawl back to safety. "Pull the trigger Isabelle" she hears from her master. She has to listen, right? But she can't pull the trigger on her own brother. Tears run down her face, matting her already blood stained fur. Isabelle's brother looks at her, pleading for his life. "Pull the trigger, Isabelle" her master, the Mayor repeats. "It'll be like nothing happened, I promise." He says. Minutes pass by with nothing happening. "Fine, if you're not gonna do it, I wi-'" Isabelle turned the gun to the Mayor and instantly pulled the trigger, leaving nothing but a mass of warm flesh in it's wake. She realized that she had been the real monster all along. The deed was done, she was free. But at what cost? They were all dead, the blood was on her hands. She collapses on the bloody ground, defeated by her own lack of free will. It would never truly be over for the both of them. -fin- (image created by PikaMasterJesi, he is cool and good) Category:Animal Crossing Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Wall of Text Category:Wall of Shit Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT so scary Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG